In general, a hair styling appliance is a device in which hair is compressed using heat generated by a heating device to form a wave on hair, or to straighten curly hair to straight hair.
The hair styling appliance are more efficient in its effect at a high temperature, such that conventional hair styling appliances are generally set at a high temperature (e.g., over 150° C.) for an operated heat-transmitting temperature, whereby there have occurred many instances where a user was developed with hair damages or burns caused by the high temperature due to erroneous operation or inattention during use of hair styling appliance to thereby pose a safety problem.
As one of the measures to prevent these problematic instances, the Korean Laid-Open Patent No.: 10-2014-0058494 (laid open on May 14, 2014) disclosed a hair treatment device for controlling a dynamic, optimal hair styling temperature configured to adjust a temperature, and a method thereof. However, the Korean Laid-Open Patent No.: 10-2014-0058494 (Laid Open on May 14, 2014) still suffers from problems or disadvantages in that hair is damaged or a user is burnt due to an ideal temperature being set at 150° C.˜232.22° C. in order to perform an effective hair styling.